1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to installing authentic firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some applications it is necessary to program firmware. Firmware is a computer program stored in read-only memory (ROM) or erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM). For example, the firmware may be a BIOS (Basic Input/Output System). The process of duplicating firmware levels and firmware settings from one machine to another machine is known as “cloning.”
The ability to distinguish between authentic firmware, which one wants to clone, and imposters is limited. Imposter firmware may include, for example, firmware not ready for release, firmware with viruses, and corrupt firmware. Cloning operators may not have expert knowledge in the various firmware products from various companies. If the firmware in a master machine is corrupt, cloning operators may unknowingly distribute the corrupt firmware throughout their operations.
What are needed are hardware and software that will insure that firmware used for cloning purposes is authentic.